1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of presenting online information.
2. Background Art
Networked applications present many advantages over traditional methods of presentation. For example, live lectures must generally be tailored to an anticipated lowest common denominator audience, often resulting in alienating large segments of the audience. Some may find the pace of the lecture languid, while others may find themselves hopelessly lost and discouraged. Similarly, a customer shopping in a large discount store might feel lost, overwhelmed, or apathetic, being presented with a huge inventory aimed for a broad audience rather than tailored to the particular interests of the customer. Traditional methods of presentation have typically treated audiences in the aggregate, marginalizing the unique needs of individuals.
On the other hand, networked applications can provide customized results tailored to particular interests or preferences of users, allowing highly relevant and compelling content delivery that engages users as individuals. By leveraging volunteered user information and tracking user behavior over a period of time, user preferences may be ascertained with increasing accuracy, encouraging user retention and repeat visits. Aggregate data concerning groups of users with common traits can also provide big picture trends, insights, and other data helpful for predicting the needs of users.
While networked applications can provide a very individualistic presentation as described above, networked applications can also bring diverse people together, providing group benefits by encouraging a sense of shared camaraderie and community. The explosion of socially focused applications on the Internet such as networking websites, friend groups, instant messaging chat, bulletin boards, online games, and many other social applications show that networked applications can foster all types of social online communities. Often, these shared social environments concern some common interest or hobby, allowing the formation of enthusiastic and focused groups for a wide range of topics.
One angle not commonly approached due to execution difficulties is the combination of customized individual personalization within a shared social environment. In shared social environments, group dynamics often exert predominant control, with less opportunity for individuals to have customized experiences tailored to their specific interests, as those specific interests may be irrelevant or contravene the group ethos. If an individual strays too far from common bonding elements of the shared social environment, the individual may end up voluntarily or forcibly parting ways with the group, sacrificing many social benefits. Thus, it has been difficult to reconcile customized individual personalization within a shared social environment due to the conflicting needs of groups and individuals.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to combine customized experiences within a shared online environment, allowing users to enjoy the benefits of group participation without sacrificing compelling individualized content.